1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to polycarbonate and copolyester-carbonate resins and more particularly to such resins modified to provide particular physical properties useful for thermoplastic processing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of polycarbonate and copolyester-carbonate resins are known and usefully employed as thermoplastics for a wide variety of molded articles and components of useful articles. In spite of the wide diversity of physical properties associated with the prior art resins, there has remained a need for even more diverse physical properties. The resins of the present invention are noteworthy in that they have lowered glass-transition temperatures while retaining to a significant extent the desirable attributes of thermoplastic molding resins.